


April 2020

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Almost burning kitchens down, Attempted Flirting, Bad Coping Habits, Baking, Banter, Borrowing Clothes, Break Ins, Cats, Chess games, Chocolate, Christmas, Coffee Shop, Conversation, Cooking, Dancing, Department rivalry, Diary style entries, Easter Bunny, Favourites, Flirting, Food, Former Double-Os, Friendship, Gardens, Gen, Ghosts and supernatural creatures, Glitter, Hot tea makes everything work, Love Confessions, M/M, Music / concerts, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Past Relationships, Pick Up Lines, Postcards, Pranks, Pre-Relationship, Presents, Scary, Short Stories, Sleep ins, Snow Storm, Song fic, Sunsets, Taking Chances, book store, break ups, de stressing, dialogue only, dom/sub tones, easter egg hunts, learning new stuff, porposals, rude phone calls, soft hair, thunderstorms and lightning, video games - Freeform, ‘Kitchen friendly...’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Short stories for every day of April.Tags / Rating change1. Q/Mallory2. Pre 00Q3. M & Moneypenny & Tanner (Friendship)4. Mallory/Tanner5. 00Q6. Pre Q/Mallory7. Pre Q/Alec8. 00Q9. Past Alec/James, past Alec/Q, current 00Q10. 00Q11. Q/Mallory12. Alec & R (Friendship)13. Alec/James14. Mallory/Tanner15. Pre 00Q16. Alec/James, pre JAQ17. Mallory & Alec (Friendship)18. 00Q19. Mallory/Tanner20. 00Q21. Mallory & Alec (Friendship)22. Tanner/Alec, 00Q23. Pre Alec/Q24. Tanner/Alec25. Mallory/Tanner26. Alec/James, Pre JAQ27. Pre Tanner/Q28. Alec/James29. 00Q30. Mallory/James
Relationships: Alec Trevelyan/James Bond, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, M | Gareth Mallory/Bill Tanner, M | Gareth Mallory/Q, Q/Alec Trevelyan
Comments: 43
Kudos: 106
Collections: A Story A Day Challenge





	1. Cancelled Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M tries to pull a prank, but doesn’t quite end up doing so. Not that he minds in the end.

M smirked as he pushed back his chair and popped his feet up onto his desk. Today was going to be a good day. He had purposely cancelled all plans for the day to make sure his prank actually worked.

His prank, if you were wondering, was to cancel April 1st entirely from every Mi6 calendar. It partly had to do with what happened last year.

The Double-Os who’d been out of the country were saddened they couldn’t participate in the pranks on the day, so Mi6 had turned into a prank war zone for the entire month of April. M was still finding glitter and random rubber duckies hidden in his office. Not to mention it had taken Q a long time to reprogram his ringtone from the Crazy Frog tune it’d been stuck on.

Though he knew Q could’ve done it in a quicker time if he hadn’t found it so funny and the software so intriguing. M shook his head as he remembered Q ringing his phone again and again to hear the song, under the guise of working out how it was programed of course.

He was thankful of Tanners suggestion of noise cancelling headphones. Getting to enjoy Q’s excitement and blessed silence at the same time was great.

It had been a painstakingly long task to delete the day from all the calendars in Mi6 - there had been an astonishing amount of paper calendars in Q-Branch. Not to mention all the gadgets he had to change! He could’ve asked Q to help him, as the young man surprisingly turned out to be the biggest prankster in Mi6. Bigger then 006 and 007, believe it or not. Strangely it was what M liked best about Q.

It seemed a little cruel to rob Q of his favourite day of the year. But then again M knew the other man would appreciate a prank well executed.

Anyway enough reminiscing M thought, getting up to go pour himself a glass of his favourite whisky.

“You are aware that Q was in here before changing that into apple juice?” asked Eve walking through the office door, “You forgot to reprogram those glasses of his he got from the Kingsmen.”

M sighed putting the bottle back down, “Oh well. Not much gets past him anyway.”

“No, nor me by the way,” Moneypenny said handing him a suit bag, “Here put this on. And quickly please, Q’s due to arrive in his branch any minute and we need to be waiting.”

Opening the bag M laughed as soon as he saw the minion costumes inside, “Please tell me one of these is yours? And that you’ve gotten one for everyone in his department?”

The look on Eve’s face was all the answer M needed.

Grinning he handed hers to her before heading back to his private bathroom to change. He could deal with everyone knowing it was April Fool’s Day, because the look on Q’s face when he saw his ‘minions’ dressed up as actual minions would be worth it.


	2. Apple Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q come home after work to find James baking.

The sweet smell of cooked fruit, pastry and spices wafted into the elevator as soon as the doors dinged open. The smells only got stronger as Q trudged along the hallway.

He wondered who would be baking at this time of day. Because as far as he knew bakers usually did their magic at ungodly hours of the morning, not in the middle of the day. And usually in a a bakery not an apartment complex.

Maybe it was his mind and stomach playing tricks on him. Meal breaks in Q-Branch had been few and far between lately, since they’d been run off their feet sorting out some gruelling missions. Q was thankful he could finally get home. He was missing his comfy bed, his shower and most importantly his cats.

Not that they missed him at all.

He knew this from checking up on them via the cameras he’d set up all over his apartment. Both cats were content to spend their time lazing around sun bathing. Which wasn’t a surprise really, because that’s what they usually did even when he was at home.

That actually sounded nice, Q thought as he unlocked his door. He wondered if they’d mind if he just face planted next to them in the sun and slept for a while.

But first: tea.

The first cup of Early Grey at home after work was one of Q’s favourites. For some reason it always tasted better to him than the rest. Not that Q made any of them different.

His plan was cut short when he spied a Double-O arms deep in what looked like the beginnings of an apple crumble dish.

What an interesting development.

Q’s brain short circuited as Bond looked up at him with a smirk and a shrug.

It was one thing to have a crush on the man and his posh suits. It was another thing to have the same man with his sleeves rolled up and casually pottering around in your kitchen.

Bond beckoned him closer with a flour covered hand, chuckling as it took Q a few moments to process the gesture. He offered a spoonful of the mixture to Q once he was close enough.

The taste of sweet apples and cinnamon exploded in Q’s mouth. Bond let him take the bowl to devour. Pushing the younger man out of the kitchen he quietly set about making another lot of the crumble.

Q quickly found a sunny spot near his cats, and slumped down. He could get used to this. Blue prints for making an exploding pen started floating around his mind. A pen for a day of 007 baking in his kitchen. It was a good deal, Q thought.

He just hoped that Bond thought so too.


	3. Stick Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation between 3 friends.

**Tanner:** You need to stop doodling on your paperwork.

 **M:** You need to stop giving me paperwork.

 **Tanner:** You hardly do any. You give it all to Eve.

 **M:** Not all of it. Besides if you think I give it all to Eve then why are you complaining to me about it? Go see her.

 **Moneypenny:** Hey! Don’t dump all the blame onto me. You know half of those stick figures are yours.

 **Tanner:** OK. This needs to stop. Paper work needs to be done properly.

 **Moneypenny:** But how will we continue the comic we’ve got going? Aren’t you excited to see where its’s going?

 **Tanner:** Yes, but I’m also excited about the fact that you two are going to do the paperwork properly. Besides couldn’t you do the comics in a proper art book or something?

 **M:** You’re a spoil sport.

 **Tanner:** Am not.

 **Moneypenny:** Are too.

 **Tanner:** Am not.

 **M:** Prove it then.

 **Tanner:** Fine. Here. I colour in your little pictures ok.

 **Moneypenny:** So why are you complaining to us about it then?

 **M:** He was complaining to me…

 **Moneypenny:** You tried to send him my way!

 **Tanner:** What I’m trying to say is that we need a proper place to store all the drawings, because I can’t keep making up excuses as to why I’m not filling all the paper work into the right spots.

 **Moneypenny:** It’ll make the comics look even better if they’re displayed nicely. Instead of scribbled in the margins.

 **M:** Right, so we’re stopping off to buy a few blank books on the way to… is it curry night this week? Or pizza?

 **Tanner:** I think it’s pizza… Eve?

 **Moneypenny:** Yep, pizza this week. And I know of a cute little art store that’s near to the pizza place.

 **M:** What are we waiting for then? Let’s go…


	4. Chocolate Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner doesn’t know what to do with the chocolate oranges he keeps being given.

Bill Tanner hated chocolate oranges. 

Unfortunately he’d always get one each week from his elderly neighbour as a thank you for helping her do something around her house, no matter how much he protested. 

He was just helping out to be kind. But Leonie always said that a strapping young lad like himself should always have some sort of pick-me-up. Especially if Bill was spending all his free time fixing her house instead of relaxing in his. And after all those long hours at work too. 

Sighing, Bill looked down at the one in his hand. Leonie has stopped him as he left home for Mi6. He wasn’t sure what to do with it. All the others had been given to nieces and nephews who actually liked the chocolate. There’d been quite a stockpile and eventually Bill had been banned from giving them any more sugar. 

At least he got the best uncle ever points whilst he could. 

Finally Bill placed the chocolate on the corner of his desk. If anything it’d help remind him that he needed to pop into a hardware store some time. 

Throughout the day sharp eyes caught the wistful look M gave the orange every time he walked past Bills office. 

After the third time, an idea started to form. 

As soon as he knew that M and Moneypenny had left for their final meeting of the day, Bill ducked out of his office and into Ms. Depositing the chocolate orange onto the desk he left as quickly as he entered. 

The next day he was greeted by a small smile and a quiet thank you from M. 

From then a tradition of sorts was born. Weeks flew by, the oranges and small smiles a constant. Something both men looked forward too. 

Eventually Bill grew a little bolder. Instead of popping into Ms office whilst the other was out, he’d go deliver to the man himself. After a few more weeks, a wink here and there was added to the delivery. That always got him a little chuckle and it would always made Bill grin. 

A couple of months down the line Bill found a scrunched up ball of orange paper on his desk. Flattening it out it read: ‘Dinner?’

Bill smiled as he uncapped a sharpie, and wrote on that weeks chocolate orange before taking it to M. 


	5. Train Carriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q’s journey home takes an interesting turn.

Suddenly the train screeched to a stop. Commuters started getting out of their seats and chatter between themselves, wondering what was going on.

Q stayed in his seat. There was a number of plausible reasons why the train had stopped. And it wasn’t like this was the first time that this particular train had stopped at this particular time either. In the same section of trees too. 

So really there wasn’t much to be worried about. If there was anything to be worried about in the first place. 

Which there wasn’t. 

That’s what Q kept telling himself as the minutes wore on. 

Until he felt a sudden sense of impending doom. 

The train shuddered and after a few moments of flickering, the lights shorted out. The other commuters started to scream. 

People jostled past him in their panic. One particular hard knock to the shoulder had Q pressing up to the window as far as he could. He checked his phone to see if there was any signal. 

Unsurprisingly there was none. 

The train jolted again. 

With it brought silence and the light slowly blinking back on. 

Q sat up straight and looked around. All the other passengers and their belongings had disappeared. 

Outside it looked like the train stopped at an abandoned station. Which was weird because Q knew there where no such platforms on this line. 

Getting up, he grabbed his bag and walked down the aisle. 

Stopping at a door, Q wondered what he should do. Would it be best just to stay where he was and wait until someone at Mi6 figured out he was missing. Which wouldn’t be too long, as there always seemed to be a problem in Q-Branch he needed to sort out. 

Or would it be better to open the doors and head on up to ground level, to see where in London he was. From there it would be easy for him to be able to head home or back to Mi6. And hopefully work out what the hell was going on.

Setting his bag on the floor Q set about the going with the second option. With how creepy the situation was, he thought it would be better not to hang around to see what else happened. 

Q struggled to pry the doors open. With a huff he gave up and cursed the Double-Os who made it look easy. Looking around he tried to see if there was a lever or emergency open button. 

Finding none, Q picked up his bag and headed towards the closest drivers area. If there was a way out, surely it’d be there. 

Half way down the train Q felt eyes on him. Stopping he looked out onto the platform, making out a ghostly form. 

Startled, he jumped back with a shout. There was no way ghosts could be real...

The form moved closer to the side of the train carriage and through the wall. Q clutched his bag to his chest, trying not to hyperventilate as the ghostly figure of James Bond came to a stop in front of him. 

“This time I think you’ll remember, won’t you? Since you’re such a clever boy.”

“There’s no way this is real,” whispered Q, scrunching his eyes shut. 

He felt a hand take a hold of his collar and shake him a little. 

Q cracked open his eyes. 

“Open them all the way,” demanded the ghost, “Tell me again this isn’t real.”

Trembling Q tried to make the words come out but couldn’t. 

“That’s what I thought.”

Laughter echoed throughout the train and Bond morphed into the form of Raoul Silva. 

“Remember, clever boy.”

The train jerked and everything went black. 

When Q blinked too, the train was pulling into his station and he was sitting where he was originally on the train before all this shit happened. 

Majorly creeped out Q turned to stand up, only to find James Bond sitting next to him. 

A very solid, very human James Bond. 

“How the hell did that just happen?”

“How what happened?” replied James, confused. 

Q stared at him, “The train stopped, you were a ghost. And you changed into Raoul Silva!”

“There’s no such things a ghosts, love. Also we don’t know anyone by that name.”

“Love? Since when? And it’s an alias. His real name is Tiago Rodriguez. He was a spy for Mi6.”

“Since four years ago. Remember?” James got up and extended a hand out to Q, “We don’t know any one by either of those two names. Come on clever boy, it’s been a rough day. Let’s go home.”

Reaching up Q’s hand went straight through James’.


	6. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diary entries by Q.

**Entry 1:**

Dear Diary, I need more milk and honey for my tea. 

I also need to work out how to not develop a huge crush on the boss.

**Entry 2:**

Diary, please remind me to make the suggestion in previous entry a priority. 

Both things actually. 

Seriously. I need to go to a shop. Plain tea is not nice. 

And crushing on M is... well... distracting.

**Entry 3:**

Diary. I’m fucked. So fucked.

HE WINKED AT ME.

I NEED TO GO. 

**Entry 4:**

Dear Diary, you’ll be pleased to note that I’ve stopped acting like a teenager. And the gossip session with Eve is over.

I can now concentrate on the important stuff. 

Like working out how to stop myself from being embarrassing in front of the boss whenever he walks by and winks in my direction. 

Or staring at him as he leaves...

I’m not going to get any proper work done today am I?

**Entry 5:**

Diary! What am I to do?

He keeps dropping by. Wtf do I do!

Eve is no help. She keeps laughing at me! She’s such a good best friend.

Tanner is an even better friend. He dropped relationship papers on my desk and told me it’s no problem to have a inter department relations.

WE’RE NOT EVEN A COUPLE! 

I legit have no chance in hell to get someone like M. He is so out of my league.

(p.s yes I know. I’m acting like a bloody teenager again.)

**Entry 6:**

Dear Diary, They told Bond.

Why? I don’t need training on how to flirt. 

That’s it. I’m leaving early. I need a drink. 

**Entry 7:**

Diary, I bet you those three blabbed to M and sent him here just to mess with me. 

Trust me to go to the obvious place (that place being the pub Eve and I love.)

Good lord dose he look good slightly disheveled and no tie. 

I’m quite amazed I got a good look at him before I high tailed it to the toilets.

Now. I think I need to figure out how to squeeze out that small window so I can go “thank” those trouble makers for “helping” with my love life.

**Entry** **8:**

Diary, send help. I’m stuck half out this god damn window. 

And guess who walks into the bloody bathroom right at this unfortunate moment.

Yes. He does. 

Fuck my unlucky life. 

**Entry 9:**

Dear Diary, So I’ve worked out that I blush when getting helped unstuck from a window by the man I so happen to be crushing on. 

I’ve also worked out M has (get this!) been crushing on me too! For a while apparently. But he says that Eve and Tanner never said anything to him about my crush.

**Entry 10:**

DIARY! IT WAS BOND.

It seems that 007 overheard my plans of the pub and suggested M take a break too. And gave him the paperwork Tanner had given me. 

Nothing escapes a Double-O. Especially a bored one who has nothing better to do then sulk around Mi6. 

We filled the forms together over a pint and sent them straight through. We’re both the efficient type apparently. 

And both Ravenclaws too. Who knew we had so much in common?!

Fingers crossed this goes well... I may actually owe Bond one.


	7. Open Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q got more then he bargained for at an open bar. Not that he’s complaining.

He knew the reason why Mi6 held these parties. It was apparently a way to encourage the different departments to socialise and be friendlier towards one another. (No amount of socialising could help Q with getting more funds for replacing all 007s missing gadgets.) 

Regardless Q came anyway if only for the open bar. He’d run out of alcohol and so thus decided it’d be a perfect opportunity to top up his stash.

He knew this wasn’t what an open bar was meant for but when you happened to stumble upon your boss sneaking a few bottles to his office at a previous event, it kind of turns into a free for all.

Plus what he was taking didn’t even make a dent on the cost when compared to how expensive the bottles M took were. Or the quantity if you compared to the amount the Double-Os drank. 

“Oh, good idea Q. Lucky I brought a bag.”

Q whirled around, “Hey, leave my bottles alone.”

“Why? I’m just trying to help you,” Alec said, carefully taking the bottles from Q, “Besides you’re not even getting the good stuff.”

“Since when were you a wine connoisseur?” Q crossed his arms, “I thought you liked vodka.”

Alec glanced at Q, before going back to shuffling through the wine. “Whilst I do like and prefer vodka, it doesn’t mean I don’t have taste.”

“...Did you just wink at me?!” 

“I may have...”

Q snorted, “You either did or you didn’t.”

“I’m trying to flirt with you, Q,” sighed Alec, “or would you like me to press you up against the wall and make it a little more obvious that I’m interested in you?”

“I’m... uh. Not opposed to that.”

“Good...” Alec held up two bottles, “I’ll let you choose the last bottle. Which one of these do you want?” 

“That one.” 

Grinning Q bopped Alec on the nose. 

“Think you’re funny?”

Immediately Q went red, and looked down at his shoes, “Just trying to flirt.”

Alec chuckled, “Just seeing if I could make you blush.”

“Why...” 

The rest of Q’s sentence was muffled by Alec’s lips on his. The Double-O nipped his way along Q’s jaw to his ear, eager hands running up underneath his cardigan. 

“Because I did. Now let’s go, pretty boy... I like to devour my partners in privacy...,” Alec paused every now and again to kiss at Q’s neck, “Unless you’d rather me make you a hot mess in front of everyone...” 

Q trembled in Alec’s embrace, breathing hitching as his ear was nibbled. “My office... has a sturdy wall... that needs testing out...” he managed to huff out. 

Laughing Alec grabbed the bag and threw a arm over Q’s shoulders guiding him to the exit. 

It was Q’s turn then to slide a hand up the back of Alec’s jacket. With his free hand he nabbed a bottle of vodka as they walked past. The motion earned him a kiss.

Attention diverted the two of them, ironically, nearly making them walk into a wall. 


	8. Exploding Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James bugs Q about his favourite pen.

**Q:** Hey! Can you please be careful with that? It’s my favourite pen. 

**JB:** Does it explode?

**Q:** Obviously not! If so you would have already blown this place up! Seriously, stop clicking it!

**JB:** Fine... How come it’s your favourite? It doesn’t even explode. 

**Q:** It just is, ok!

**JB:** But it doesn’t explode!

**Q:** And? Not everything has to explode. 

**JB:** Yes it does! Or else what’s the fun?!

**Q:** You’re my favourite and you don’t explode.

**JB:** I make things explode!

**Q:** And you’re making this out to be a big deal.

**JB:** It is a big deal! It’s a pen. And it doesn’t explode.

**Q:** You know what? I’m gonna make you one. But just the one, mind you.

**JB:** Finally!

**Q:** I’m thinking pink glitter.

**JB:** At least my paper work will look pretty.

**Q:** What? You can’t just blow up your paper work!

**JB:** wasn’t going to. That’s actually a good idea!

**Q:** Wait. Did you think I’d give you a pen with pink glittery ink in it?

**JB:** Well, yeah. That’s what you meant right?

**Q:** No! I was going to make the pen explode glitter!

**JB:** Oh. That’s still good, I suppose.

**Q:** ...You sound disappointed. Do you want me to make it with pretty ink?

**JB:** Yeah. Please?

**Q:** Why?

**JB:** I was just thinking about how much it’d annoy people if I actually did my paper work in a non-approved coloured ink. It’d be great.

**Q:** You do know there’s such things as gel pens right?

**JB:** I do, yes. What’s that got to do with this?

**Q:** Why don’t you just buy a pack of them and use them? Why bug me for one?

**JB:** One - You’ll make it an exploding one. Two - I never thought of that before. You’re full of great ideas, I must bug you more often.

**Q:** You bug me all the time, every day.

**JB:** mhmm.

**Q:** ...Do you want your pen?

**JB:**...Yes.

**Q:** ...Stop bugging me then.

**JB:** Just wanted to thank you. And show my appreciation...


	9. Walking Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate way Alec became Janus.
> 
> “The worst part about walking away from someone is realising that, no matter how slowly you go, they won’t come running after you.”

Shivering Alec drew his rain coat around himself, as rain pelted down from the dark stormy sky. He hurried along trying to find a hiding spot to get some relief. 

Ducking down an alleyway he burrowed down next to a dumpster. 

The shelter wasn’t much use. The cold and unforgiving weather continued to soak him to the bone. Alec scowled and shifted, trying to get as comfortable as he could. 

Trust him to leave with out picking his keys, phone and wallet back up. 

Not that it mattered.

No matter where he was or what he had with him, Alec was sure he’d feel just as lonely, just as heart broken and just as lost. 

Falling for Q had been quite a process. 

He’d never thought he’d ever have a life with someone, especially after the way things had ended with James. 

Yet somehow the young quartermaster managed to push past Alec’s walls, earning his trust, his love and his devotion. 

It’d been difficult in the beginning. Scary even. Learning to trust someone with your heart again after a bad break up was hard.

For some reason Q persisted and Alec had willingly handed over his tapped up heart to some one he’d thought would hold onto it forever. 

The worst part about walking away from someone is realising that, no matter how slowly you go, they won’t come running after you. 

But Alec knew he had to walk. And that he had to keep on walking, no matter how much he wanted to turn back. 

After everything they’d been through together, finding out that Q had fallen for someone else was a shock to say the least. To find out that the someone else was none other then James Bond was shattering. 

It seemed life liked to throw curve balls at him. 

This time, he caught it. 

Alec knew it was time to do something he should’ve done after the whole break up with James. 

Getting up, he dusted himself off. 

A man named Alec Trevelyan may have entered that alley way, but it was a man named Janus that exited it. 


	10. Jacket Potato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q has a problem but lucky he has friends who help him solve it.

Cooking was a secret joy of Qs. It brought back memories of standing on a stool in his Grandmother’s kitchen, helping her with whatever was on the menu that day. 

He had collected all his Grans recipes over the years and put them in a folder. One day Q was going to publish them so everyone could enjoy. Gran would’ve loved to see her book in all the bookstores. 

That was another thing the two shared. If they weren’t in the kitchen, then they’d be surrounded by books. 

Most of Q’s family were surprised when they found Q was pursuing a career in IT. To Q, it was only natural. He loved keeping his cooking and his books a hobby. It was something to look forward to after a long day at work. 

Teaching James to find his way around a recipe was so entertaining. It helped take Q’s mind off Mi6. 

But when the Double-O was away for missions, it was very hard for Q. He didn’t like the loneliness of being the only one in the kitchen.

His cats helped a little, as did reading and visiting libraries and bookstores. But nothing quite captured his attention as cooking with someone did. 

Unless Q could find someone else to teach...

Like Alec maybe? He was currently in town and had no missions pending. 

But he did have a horrible reputation when it came to kitchens and burning them down. 

Q could still invite him around for a dinner party though. Plus Eve and Tanner could join too. That mean extra eyes to help with the Alec in the kitchen problem. 

He smiled and set about making his plan come to life. A few texts and a quick dash to the shops had everything he needed. 

It wasn’t long before his friends where crowding in his space. Eve was trying to dig around for some glasses to pour the wine she’d brought. After depositing the Apple pie he’d brought for dessert into the fridge, Tanner set about helping her. 

As for Alec - he sat on the bench next to his creation. Which was a potato that had goggly eyes and a small black jacket. It even had some yellow wool attached to the top. 

Apparently it’s name was Potato, Jacket Potato. And the aim of it was to be a James substitute, so that Q wouldn’t feel as lonely.

Q shook his head at it and chuckled. It was nice of Alec to think of something to help him. It’d be a shame though if it went rotten before James could meet it. 

Thankfully Alec had thought of a way around that.

Two ways actually. 

The first was for Q to just change out the actual potato part when it went bad. Or he could buy a Mr Potato Head toy and use the body for it. 

And the second was to take photos for James to look at when he came home. 

Eve thought it’d be too long for James to wait until he’d finished to meet the potato. Alec and Q agreed, but there wasn’t any way to complete the mission faster. 

After a few moments of thinking, Tanner suggested making an instagram account for the potato. 

It would cut out trying to work out James’ burner phones number. It’d also stop the possibility of sending a picture at the wrong moment and ruining all the work gone into the mission. 

Plus Q would have one central place to keep the photos. 

With a pointed look at Alec, Eve said that maybe Q could go one step further and make a cooking channel on YouTube too. If he made sure the potato the face of it, it’d be approved by M without any trouble. 

Q was happy and excited. It’d be good to have a wider audience to teach and share his Grans recipes with.

Thank goodness for friends and their wild ideas.


	11. Lie In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q and M just want to have a sleep in. But unfortunately people keep insisting on phoning them at stupid times in the morning.

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz. 

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz. 

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz. 

Grumbling Q swatted his phone, trying to make it stop ringing. 

It was far too early to get phone calls. 

Q wasn’t sure why his oldest brother kept calling. He was sure Mycroft told him, but despite popular belief, Q needed at least one mug of tea in the morning before his brain logged on and started to work. 

Never the less, he always got a rude awakening each morning from Mycroft.

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz. 

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz. 

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz.

Unplugging the phone, Q lobbed it across the room. Settling back he threw an arm over M, snuggling in close. 

Finally he could get back to snoozing and enjoying their first day off together in quite awhile. And Q wanted to be able to stay in bed with little to no distractions - it wasn’t everyday he had the opportunity to sleep in. 

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz. 

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz. 

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz.

“For the love of all things...” M growled groggily, “Turn your bloody phone off.”

Shoving his head under his pillow, Q mumbled, “‘Tis your phone...” 

“It is yours..”

“Is not... Jus’ threw mine away.”

”Mhmm good idea.”

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz. 

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz. 

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz.

“Gareth...” 

Rolling over M copied Q and shoved his head under a pillow, “Nooo...”

“The Prime Min....”

“Can go shove his phone up somewhere unpleasant,” M mumbled, “I’m sick of his phone calls.”

“Me too. But you need to sort your phone out or else it’ll keep...”

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz. 

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz. 

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz.

“... ringing!”

Grumbling once more, M stretched out an arm and tried grabbing his phone. 

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz. 

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz. 

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz.

“GARETH!”

“I’m trying to get it...”

Untangling from the sheets Q crawled over M, snatching up the offending device. He tapped the decline button before throwing it across the room to join his phone. 

“That’s how you do it...”

“Mhmmm,” M agreed, “Mind getting off me? Little squished here.”

Q just hummed, making no effort to move. 

M sighed. Removing his head from underneath the pillow, he tried to get as comfortable as one could. His arms wound themselves around Q. 

“...Q?” He asked tentatively. 

“...yeaaah?”

“How easy is it to redirect calls?”

“Pretty eas... fuck.”

M chuckled at Q’s reply. He was surprised neither of them thought to make Mycroft and the prime minister call each other in the mornings instead of them.

But to be fair, he wasn’t a morning person either. 

At least now, they’d be able to enjoy their day off, and have a well deserved, uninterrupted sleep in.

The repercussions for missing the calls could be dealt with later.


	12. Easter Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and R have an Easter egg hunt and decide if they want to get a pet or two.

“Hey. Do you know what’d be cool? Getting a rabbit.”

“Good lord! Alec!” yelled R, grabbing a hold of the bookshelf so he didn’t fall off the stool he was standing on.

“What?” Alec shrugged.

“Don’t sneak up on a guy!”

“Sorry. You’re sneaking around too!”

R put his hands on his hips, “I was just trying to hide all these chocolate eggs for you...”

“It’s a good thing then I didn’t see you hide them,” said Alec, “Well, apart from that one you’ve got there... and the two behind the tv. Plus the few in the kitchen.”

“You’ve found them all then,” R replied as he went around grabbing all the eggs back up.

“Oh. Do you want me to close my eyes or something so you can hide them again?”

R nodded. Easter egg hunts were one of his favourite things ever. He enjoyed helping his mum hide all the eggs for his younger siblings when they were all growing up.

“Yeah, but you’ll probably cheat and use you’re super hearing to work out where I’ve been.”

“I’m not a super hero!” scoffed Alec, slumping down onto the couch, “I could talk? Tell you about my rabbit idea.”

“Fine. Close your eyes... No peeking!”

“I’m not peeking!”

Alec ducked as a cushion came flying at him. Laughing he threw one back at R. A small riot ensured, making Alec jump over the back of the couch and scrabble to get the discarded pillow to defend himself.

For a non-field agent, R could definitely hold his own in a pillow fight. A plus from growing up with lots of brothers and sisters.

Eventually he won by shoving a chocolate into Alec’s mouth and distracting him.

“Ah huh! Winner winner chicken dinner!” He yelled, jumping up and down on the couch with his arms raised in victory.

Spitting out the chocolate, Alec unwrapped it, “Only just. I almost had you!”

“Whatever. We both know you’re a sore loser.”

Alec scowled, “Hmph. I thought you were going to hide the eggs.”

R climbed off the couch and ushered Alec over, “Fine, fine. Sit down. Here cover your eyes with this cushion so I know you’re not cheating.”

Alec complied as he grumbles about false accusations. Both friends knowing they both cheated at games and were as bad as each other. 

“So, rabbits. We should get one as a house pet. We’d obviously share the food expense and looking after it... Or we could get two! One each and they’d be friends like us! And their hutch could have a sign like ours. But obviously saying ‘mini zamok’. Because ours is the big one obviously... What do you think? ... Are you done yet?”

“... yeah,” said R as he quickly unwrapped the last egg and ate it, slumping down onto the couch next to Alec.

“Yeah to which part?” Alec said, uncovering his eyes and getting up to look around.

“Both. What type of bunnies will we get?”

“Dunno, cute ones I suppose.”

“What will we do when you’re on a mission? Or when I have to stay late at work?” asked R as he caught the eggs one by one as Alec found them.

“Hmmm. Didn’t think of that.”

“Wait! I know! Q hooked up system for his cats, that makes sure they have enough water and food and all the stuff. We could do that. And he even has an app!”

“Looks like we’ve got it sorted. Wanna go get them today?”

“Nothings open though, Alec. It’s Easter,” R paused and did a quick talley of the eggs, “This is all of them.”

“Want me to hide them for you?” offered Alec.

“Nah. I wanna eat them!” said R handing back some to Alec when he sat down on the couch again, “And research rabbits. We could order all the stuff they need online.”

“Good idea!”

The rest of the day was spent bickering over exactly what they were going to order for their new pets, and the names they were going to be called.

They finally settled on Ester and Benny, as a nice twist on the Easter Bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zamok = castle in Russian.


	13. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has trouble de stressing after a mission.

It was 630am when James finally came in from sitting out in the balcony, thoroughly soaked to the the bone. 

Passing the bed he noticed Alec hadn’t made it to bed either. James wasn’t sure why they even bothered to have an apartment big enough to have a bedroom, since they rarely used it. 

When tiredness caught up to them, they usually slept were they where. 

On the couch... standing against a wall... slumped over the counter next to a burning pot of food...

The sex was like that too - where ever, when ever. Both of them weren’t that picky, just as long as the other was willing then it was all good. 

The warm shower didn’t help James’ sour mood at all. He hated coming home from missions. The silence in his head was too overwhelming. 

James needed something to focus on. To capture his attention. 

If he had a choice he’d have back to back missions. Unfortunately Mi6 didn’t like doing that. James knew he could get around it if he signed up for deep undercover missions like Alec did. 

But he could never stay in one spot for months on end, with only one thing to focus on. He thrived on change and the randomness of it. 

That was why James pretended to die so often. So he could take jobs that peeked his interest. Or ‘side quests’ as Alec liked to call them.

Alec never asked about them, even though James knew Mi6 had pressed the other to do so for awhile. 

It was an unspoken rule between the two that neither talked about what happened on missions, unless they absolutely had too. 

Thankfully Mi6 didn’t question either of them too hard over the extra jobs anymore. James knew he owed that to Q. Just like he knew he owed the young man for all the side jobs that came his way. 

He never had to worry anymore about vetting the jobs, or try and see if they weren’t ultimately detrimental for England or Mi6. 

Some bad ones still got through, but not as many as before.

For all the mistrust at the very beginning, both James and Alec knew they’d found a solid ally in Q. 

After a hasty dry off, James threw on some sweatpants and an old shirt before going in search of Alec. 

He found him lounging in front of the TV playing a video game. Alec barely glanced up as James flopped down against him.

After a few moments he shifted around, drawing James in so that James was effectively sitting in his lap. His arms wound themselves around the other. 

Putting the controller into James’ hands, Alec covered them with his own and continued to play. 

James lent back into Alec, enjoying the grounding feeling that being surrounded by the other brought. The overwhelming silence slowly disappearing with each passing moment. 

It wasn’t often that they sort out comfort like this. Each having old habits they fell into before remembering that this too was an option. 

They stayed wrapped in each other, passing one level after another. Both vowing to do this more often.

But they knew it was a moot point, and it’d be an age before anything like this happened again, as was their way.


	14. Summer Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect evening for M compared to Tanners. 
> 
> Written in second person.

You like summer sunsets. Sitting out on the balcony, drinking a beer. Feeling the warm breeze against your skin. Seeing the sky change colours.

One moment the sky is blue. And then it’s a splatter of reds and oranges and yellows, with streaks of pink intertwined between.

You like looking over at him. You like seeing the awe on his face. It’s as if he has never seen a sun set before.

He catches you sometimes. Looking at him. He rolls his eyes at you. You both chuckle, before turning away.

Most of the time you immediately turn back.

He does too.

A hand stretches out. A soft smile just for you.

Grasping his hand with yours, you bring it up to kiss. It makes him blush every time.

You try to memorise every little moment on evenings like this, and hold them close to your heart. Because soon the seasons will change and you’ll be stuck inside whilst everything outside turns grey.

But those evenings, stuck inside, are his favourite.

Snuggled up in front of a fire. Wine glass in hand, legs intertwined. And a knitted rug that gets softer with each passing year.

He enjoys hearing the pitter patter of rain against the windows. The crackling of the fire and seeing the flames flicker and dance.

He enjoys looking at you, whilst you stare deeply into the fire.

Sometimes you catch him too. When he’s looking at you. It’s your turn to roll your eyes at him.

And his, to make you blush by kissing your hand.

These are the evenings he memorises. The ones he holds close to his heart.


	15. Hair Conditioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finds out how soft Q’s hair is.

**JB:** “Just a minute, Q. You’ve got something in your hair...”

**Q:** “What? Where?”

 **JB:** “Hold on, I’ll get it out.”

 **Q:** “... Have you got it yet?”

 **JB:** “Not yet.”

 **Q:** “... Surely it’s out now?”

 **JB:** “There’s still a little bit left...”

 **Q:** “... Bond ...”

 **JB:** “Yes?”

 **Q:** “What’s in my hair?”

 **JB:** “I told you. Something. It’s quite stuck!”

 **Q:** “Right...”

 **JB:** “... What conditioner do you use?”

 **Q:** “What?”

 **JB:** “Was just wondering. Your hair is so soft.”

 **Q:** ”Hmph.... Bond, there isn’t anything in my hair is there?”

 **JB:** “No.”

 **Q:** “Hey, I’m not saying to stop!”

 **JB:** “So... you’re ok with me touching your hair?”

 **Q:** “Um yes! I’m not going to turn down free head massages.”

 **JB:** “Fair enough.”

 **Q:** “But, you know you could just ask? Instead of pretending something was in my hair.”

 **JB:** “I know. I’m sorry.”

 **Q:** “Just give me more head massages and we’ll call it even, ok?”

 **JB:** “You comfortable here?”

 **Q:** “Comfortable enough, why?”

 **JB:** “Was wondering if I should order some food to have here or if we should go somewhere else...?”

 **Q:** “If we go elsewhere is it going to be considered a date?”

 **JB:** “Only if you want it to.”

 **Q:** “Hmmm. I do. Let me finish up here, I won’t be too long...”

 **JB:** “Want me to continue...”

 **Q:** “Please do. Just going to say it now, you have permission to touch my hair whenever you want.”

**JB:** “Ok, consider this a warning. I’ll be gatecrashing your meeting with M tomorrow...”

**Q:** “Hmmm. I take that back. It’s probably not the best idea to do that. I’m tempted to let you though. I hate meetings...”

**JB:** “Same here. If you do need me, just let me know. I’m more than happy to cause some mayhem.”

**Q:** “I know, and thanks. Looks like I’m all done. Let’s get out of here.”


	16. Follow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q gets follows home. James gets falsely accused. And Alec has odd timing.

Q grumbled as he walked down the street. Of course today had to be one of the days he was followed home. 

Usually it just ended up being 007. 

Who was Q trying to kid, it was always ended up being him. Apparently he was just making sure that Q got home safely.

It wasn’t like Q couldn’t defend himself from a mugger anyway. He always carried a taser on top of being a black belt in karate. 

“What did I tell you about following me?” he growled down the phone, as soon as it was answered, “It’s unnecessary!”

“I’m not following you. I swear!”

“Really? Because it wouldn’t be the first time!”

A short scuffled ensured, before Alec appeared on the phone, “He’s not following you.”

“Oh, great. He’s with you,” sighed Q. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that Q thinks we’re up to no good,” said James as he grabbed back the phone, switching it to loud speaker.

“Us? Up to no good?” Alec pouted, pretending to look scandalised. 

“Yes! And I so don’t have time for you two destroying stuff! You know, having bigger fish to fry. Or whatever the saying is,” huffed Q. 

James elbowed Alec, “Q, what’s going on?”

“I’m being followed.”

“Really? You sure?”

Q snorted, “No, Alec. I just decided I wanted to call a Double-O out of the blue, to have a chat about the weather”

“I knew you liked us.”

James elbowed Alec again, “Now is not the time. Where are you?”

“In London.”

“Q!”

Q looked around, describing where he was, before quickly ducking to the other side of the street and back tracking a little. 

Both agents raced down and jumped into James’ car. 

“We’ll be right there. Just stay on the line,” James said as he pulled out into the traffic. 

“I know. I’m not daft.”

“Not saying you are.”

“Hey Q,” Alec interjected, “Once we save your arse, fancy going on a date with us?”

“Alec! You can’t ask that!”

“Why not? It isn’t like we haven’t discussed asking him out before!”

“If I say yes, will you get here any faster?” interrupted Q.

As they pulled up beside him, Alec wound down the window, “Quick enough for you? Now hop in.”

Q found himself sitting in Alec’s lap, as the Double-O didn’t want to try and squeeze himself into the back of the Aston. 

It was dangerous, but Q guessed he’d just have to trust James’ driving skills and hope they didn’t crash into anything. Alec’s arms around his waist was reassuring though. 

“Did you get a good look at whoever was following you?” inquired James. 

Turning Q peeked out of the back window, “Not really. I thought it you originally. Then I was too busy... Wait a second! Don’t move!”

Both agents turned and tried to see what had caught Q’s eye. 

“Just stay here,” said Q as he wiggled out of Alec’s grasp and jumped out of the car. 

With a quick look at James, Alec followed suit, quickly catching up to the young quartermaster. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s just these two!” laughed Q, picking up two dirty orange cats, “I’ve been trying to gain their trust for weeks now! And today they must’ve decided I was worth it.”

Alec stretched out a hand to the cats before patting them.

“Well, I’m glad there was no one actually trying to follow you. What are you going to call them?”

“Fred and George,” replied Q after a moment, “Will you and James be mad if they came along with us on our date?”

Laughing Alec shook his head and lead the way back to James and the car. He squeezed himself into the back this time around, so that Q could hold onto his new cats safely. 

“Maybe takeout instead?” he suggested when everyone was clipped in.


	17. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow storms and cooking stuff.
> 
> Or the one where Alec breaks into Mallorys place because that’s what Double-Os do to Ms.

“Planning on setting my kitchen on fire?”

Closing the cupboard he was peering into, Alec turned and scowled at Mallory. 

“Why does everyone think I burn down all the kitchens I enter?”

“You know how it is: Do it twice and everyone will expect it from you forever.”

Alec narrowed his eyes, “How do you know the Double-O motto?”

Mallory shrugged, “I’m M. I get to know stuff now.”

“I think there’s more to it then that.”

“Maybe there is, maybe there isn’t,” Mallory said shrugging again. 

“Fine, have your secrets.”

“Thanks for the permission.”

“Whatever. How come you’ve got nothing in your cupboards?” Alec crosses his arms, leaning back against the bench, “James said he got whiskey all the time when he broke into hers. All it seems I’ll be getting is an empty stomach...”

“Oh, my bad. Stuff’s in the car. I trust you know where the door to the garage is,” replied Mallory throwing his keys to Alec. 

“I don’t get you.”

“Makes two of us.”

Mallory crossed over to peer out the window at the white bleakness outside. He was glad he didn’t put off buying groceries like he’d been tempted too.

Shopping wasn’t his forte. And going after a long day at work wasn’t high on his list of good ideas. Unfortunately it was something he had to do, since he’d only remembered there was online shopping after the ordering cut off time. 

“Bloody hell! How much shit did you get?” swore Alec as he bumbled back in, loaded up with bags. 

“You saw the state of my cupboards,” replied Mallory, going to join the other man in the kitchen. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you have to buy the whole store!”

“Well, the radio did say there was a big storm coming, and that we might be snowed in for a few days,” Mallory said, “With what it looks like outside I didn’t want to risk not having anything. Plus you’re here and apparently starving so...”

Alec grunted as they both started unloading all the groceries. They quickly settled into a rhythm and had all the items packed away in no time. 

At least, almost all the stuff. Mallory had kept out a few things to start making a pasta dish. 

“You gonna help?”

“If you’re not afraid I’ll burn down your kitchen.”

Mallory shook his head, “No, you’re good. Here, start chopping the onions.”

“Like I said before I don’t get you.”

“And like I said, it makes two of us.”

Falling into silence the pair worked together, settling again into a rhythm. 

It surprised M how well the two of them seemed to work together. Good thing too, since they’d be stuck living together until the storm blew over. 

He certainly wasn’t expecting this, when a Double-O finally broke into his place. 

Truth be told he didn’t actually know what to expect. 

It was tradition ever since the Double-O division had been founded that one of the agents broke into the Ms place. And that the M thought of something to do whenever the Double-O did. 

Like the M before last, loved to watch documentaries. Mallory could safely say he watched every single one David Attenborough ever made.

He’d been tempted to go with that idea since it was what he knew. Or even do what the last M did and buy a good whiskey or something else alcoholic. 

But cooking seemed to be going good for them. Mallory would have to keep on top of the shopping situation though.

Who knew - they could end up changing it each week, and try something new each time Alec dropped in.

Hell, Mallory could really change things up and give him a key to the place. He wondered if any of the previous Ms had done that. 

“What are you thinking about?” Alec’s voice broke through his train of thought. 

“Oh, not much. Is that sauce done?”

Grabbing a spoonful Alec tried a little before offering it to Mallory. 

“You keep dodging questions. I think it’d be easier to answer them now, then to drag out the process.”

“Mmm. I thinks that’s done.”

“And...”

“And, I was just thinking about how you keep asking lots of questions. If you keep it up, I’ll make you sleep on the couch.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “You only have one bed in here? That’s pretty clique. Considering we’re potentially stuck here together.”

“I know,” Mallory sighed, “If you’d rather, I’ll take the couch.”

“Nah, I’m ok with sharing,” replied Alec handing Mallory a plate, “Just as long as I get a bed time story.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

“Not even from your time as... 002?”

Taking the plate Mallory loaded it up and went to sit down at the kitchen table, “You’re lucky that couch is comfortable. Plus I was never a Double-O so...”

“Oh you where. One number down...” Alec said as he followed suit, sitting opposite on the opposite side.

“You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“Nope. Not until you tell me.”

“Well, I guess it takes one to know one.”

“So 001 then?”

Mallory just shook his head and dug in to the pasta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess which designation Mallory was?
> 
> (There’s a clue in the story...)


	18. Can’t Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Q learn how to dance. Because apparently neither can.

Q’s New Year resolution was to learn something he’d always dreamed of learning.

And that was to be able to ballroom dance. He’d love to be able to pull off a waltz or a foxtrot. 

Or even a tango! 

Q didn’t know when he’d ever get the chance to show off his new skills once he’d learnt them. But it’d be fun to just randomly bust out some moves around Q-Branch or his flat every now and again. 

Plus it would be a good way to stretch after sitting at a computer for awhile, he supposed. 

Not to mention it’d be romantic! Q could imagine it now: James and him twirling around their apartment. It’d be just like a scene from one of his secret romantic movie stash. 

Looking over his schedule, Q discovered it would be hard for him to squeeze in time for lessons at a proper dance studio. A little disheartened, he tried to re organise his work load to no avail. 

Unless he asked James to teach him. 

That would work! James was always bugging him and complaining he was bored when he was off mission. So this would be a win win situation.

But to Q’s absolute shock, James admitted he couldn’t dance beyond a few steps of a random waltz type of dance.

Well, at least it was more dance moves then Q knew. 

It was James’ turn to be shocked as the agent thought Q danced all night when the boffin went clubbing with Moneypenny. 

Q counted that waving your arms around whilst jumping was hardly something that could be called dancing. 

So it turned out that between the two of them, they didn’t really know anything about dancing. 

After a quick google search, the two found some good YouTube videos to follow. Soon they were learning everything and anything they could, whenever they could. James was surprisingly apt at hip hop. 

Never in a million years would Q think his New Years resolution would stop the entirety of Mi6 for the better part of a day. 

But that’s exactly what it did do when word spread that Q and James knew how to do the floss. And were teaching people how to do it. 

Even M came down to have a go at it.

By the time the new year rolled around Q was very happy that he could finally dance competently, and had quite a repertoire of moves.


	19. Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret gardens, thunderstorms and love confessions.

Watching a thunderstorm from beneath a glass roof was something else. Tanner enjoyed having an uninterrupted view of lightning zig zagging across the sky. 

Ever since he was a small boy, he’d been enamoured with storms like the one that was raging on outside. 

Tanner smiled as he remembered wanting to be Thor when he grew up, just so he could play with thunder and lightning. 

Truth be told, he was glad he didn’t end up being a ruler of the weather or something of the likes. Because if he had been, he wouldn’t be here in the greenhouse hid behind Mallorys office at Mi6. 

Mallory had the biggest green thumb of anyone Tanner knew. And all of Mi6s plants where better for it. 

Dying plants disappeared off desks, before returning after a while in a much better state. Even ones Tanner had thought were goners, had been coaxed back to life.

Even without the storm, Tanner enjoyed coming to the secret garden for some peace and quiet.

Two strong arms wound themselves around his waist, a nose nuzzled his neck. 

“If you want we can stay here the night.”

“As much as I’d love to watch the storm all night, the thought of sleeping on concrete is way more unappealing,” Tanner said, leaning back into Mallory. 

“Lucky for you then, that I brought a futon for in here for occasions like this...”

“I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“Only like? I knew I couldn’t measure up to your love of storms.”

Tanner snorted, “Says the man who’d drop everything and spend the day with his plants if he could.”

“Sounds like my days off...”

“See!”

“Hmph,” replied Mallory, “Regardless of what you think, I do love you very much.”

Tanner turned and stared at the other man, searching his face for any signs of untruth. 

“...You do?” He tentatively asked after a while. 

“Yes. So much so,” Mallory said softly. 

Bringing his hands up, Tanner cupped Mallorys face and kissed him. 

Lightning continued zig zagging it’s way across the sky. A forgotten show. Thunder boomed as an I love you was quietly returned amongst the rows of flowers and plants.


	20. Just Peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission banter.

**Q:** Oh lord, why did you have to do that?! Everything was going just peachy before.

**JB:** Thought I’d change it up a little.

**Q:** There’s not enough tea in the world to help me get this back on track...

**JB:** I seem to recall someone saying they could do a lot of damage before their first cup of tea in the morning.

**Q:** Everything works well when there’s a hot cup of tea right in front of you! Just sit tight for a few minutes.

**JB:** Oh so is that why you let it go cold all the time? So you can just re make it?

**Q:** I let it go cold because of you! If I didn’t have to save your arse every 5 minutes I’d be able to actually drink my tea when it’s hot!

**JB:** So your pinning this all on me are you.

**Q:** Of course I am. It _is_ your fault after all! And I thought I said sit tight!

**JB:** Is not. And did you?

**Q:** Is so. 

**JB:** Is not. 

**Q:** Is so. Haven’t you been listening to me?

**JB:** No. Why would I do that!

**Q:** Silly me! How could I forget all you Double-Os are the same?! I think we should start sending you all out on missions without radios. It’d save a lot of money.

**JB:** All the same?! I take offence at that!

**Q:** Of course you do.

**JB:** If we are all the same, how come I’m your favourite then? Anyway, you know you’ll keep sending us out with radios. You’d miss me too much if you didn’t.

**Q:** Hmph. 007, if you want me to fix this you’ll need to stay in one spot!

**JB:** Fine.

**Q:** Finally! He listens to me!

**JB:** I’ll bring back some tea for you...

**Q:** You don’t have to.

**JB:** Q, just say thank you. Besides I know we’re running low so it’s no big deal.

**Q:** Thank you. There’s a corner shop two blocks up from where you are. The way should be clear now.

**JB:** See that didn’t take you long!

**Q:** R just made me a new tea... James?

**JB:** Yes?

**Q:** Could you also pick up some chocolate chip cookies too please?


	21. Dessert Pizzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from chapter 17. 
> 
> The types of things Mallory and Alec discuss whilst cooking. 
> 
> Otherwise known as when Alec finally figures out what Double-O number Mallory was.

Mallory did end up giving Alec a key to his place. It seemed easier then having to deal with replacing whatever Alec had broken to get in. 

For his part Alec took over the shopping duties, much to Mallorys delight. 

More often then not he also took over the couch too. He preferred to stay with friends then at his lonely apartment. 

Plus it was a nice reminder of the snow storm and when this whole thing started.

Mallory didn’t mind. Having pleasant company and great food often was good. 

They talked about all sorts of things when they cooked. Some discussions were light hearted - about things like if pineapple should be on pizza or not. 

To Mallorys horror, Alec wasn’t a fan. He said that it made the pizza too sweet, and pizzas weren’t made to be sweet. Greasy and salty was his preference.

The next time they cooked together, Mallory made a few dessert pizzas. The chocolate brownie one changing Alec’s opinion slightly.

Often they’d discuss The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings trilogy. A favourite they soon figured out they shared. 

Alec liked the movies better. Even though Mallory disagreed, they both liked Boromir the best in both book and movie.

Sometimes, but not often, they had fights. Both ending up swearing at each other in foreign languages.

If one had a particularly bad day or mission they’d start swearing from the get go. 

They found that if they both were having a bad time, it was best to stay away from the gas stove. 

One close call was one to many, in Mallorys opinion. 

Plus Alec wanted to continue his streak of not burning any kitchens down. He was currently on 5 months of being kitchen friendly, having accidentally burnt James’ kitchen down when attempting to make a creme brûlée. 

(It wasn’t his fault that Mallory made it look so easy when they had made it together and he’d wanted to give it another go.)

Other times they talked about Mi6 and the coming and goings of the place. And eventually they even started to compare notes on how things had changed or not in regards to being a Double-O. 

The three ways the Double-O division chose which agent got to break into each Ms flat hadn’t changed at all. 

Alec revealed that James had been a combo of the first two options - Being the agent all the Double-Os thought was good for the job, and being the agent with the best results in the psych, fitness and shooting tests. 

(Though in James’ case, he had the worst results. But the other Double-Os figured that if James could be so bad at the tests and still somehow manage to have a great mission success rate, then he must actually be rather good...)

Mallory said he’d been the third option, just like Alec. The “I’m bored and have nothing better to do” option. A mischief making trait they seemed to share.

Much to Alec’s disappointment, none of these discussions revealed Mallorys Double-O number. 

That was until one sunny Sunday afternoon, incidentally 6 months into their ‘arrangement’. 

What had finally tipped Alec off was Mallorys signature. He’d often thought the word ‘enquë’ was strange thing to sign instead of a name.

Mallory only regretted teaching his successor Quenya, the elvish language from Lord of the Rings a little, since Alec liked to tease him often about it.


	22. Old Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner and Q bond over wearing old concert shirts that belong to James and Alec.

Q and Tanner both enjoyed wearing old shirts to Mi6 underneath their professional ones. 

The shirts where so soft from being worn all the time. Plus it made them miss their partners a little less when they where away on missions.

James and Alec had went to a lot of concerts in their time, so both men had a whole pile to choose from.

Neither Q or Tanner could remember how they’d figured out the other did the same thing. But once they did, they began to start to send messages to each other about the shirts they wearing. Seeing if they’ve got the same one on, and what songs they liked from each band. 

All was going good until they themselves went to a concert together and got a shirt each. 

Cue crisis!

Collecting concert shirts was a cool idea but could they wear their new shirts?

Both felt like it could be cheating a little since they owned the shirts themselves, not James and Alec.

More concerts were gone to, by both parties of people. And more shirts were brought and added into the mix. 

And still, Tanner and Q had the problem of actually being the owner of the shirt, not the borrower. 

That was until Q noticed one of his in the wash. 

It turns out it was lucky he brought shirts a couple sizes too big as James’s shoulders where a lot broader then his. Any smaller and James would’ve stretched the shirt when he’d grabbed it to wear out on his early morning jog.

And so after passing along the idea to Tanner, everything was right again in the world. 

Discussions on music kept going. Shirts were borrowed by the right people. And concerts where being attended.


	23. Book Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book store au. 
> 
> Q works at a bookstore. Alec is a regular who likes to hang out amongst the books.

The Page Turner was the only 24/7 bookstore in the area of London where Q lived. And he was glad it existed. 

Not only for the fact that it was his workplace, or the hours he worked (As Q was a night owl, the 1030pm - 630am shifts where perfect for him) but because of the variety of customers he served. 

Q would get everyone from university students needing to reference a particular book they couldn’t get online to people who just needed to know what happened next in their series.

He particularly enjoyed the tourists who popped in, jet lag being a bugger. Q loved hearing about their home countries. 

Especially if they where from ones he’d never be able to go to. His fear of planes being a big factor as to why that was impossible. And boats too, so cruises where out as well unfortunately. 

Q peered over the book shelves at the big hulking man who was currently poking at the books in the spy section. 

The man was one of the regular night owls who graced the store. But unlike the other night owls, this one just pottered around the store for hours on end. Silently helping put books on shelves and flicking through ones that caught his eye. 

It’d been nearly five months of this and Q still hadn’t gotten the guys name yet.

That was until tonight... 

This morning, Q corrected as he looked at his watch.

“So, a James Bond fan are you?”

Turning the man blinked at Q. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, my powers of deduction did.”

“Hmmm. Sherlock Holmes fan?” The man turned back and started to put more books onto the shelf. 

“Big fan of all the classics... So am I right?”

“Sort of.”

“And that means?” Q prodded. 

The man shrugged, “The whole spy genre thing is a weird one for me.”

“Oh, I gotta know what that means. Unless you have to shoot me after you tell me?”

That made the other snort and shake his head. “They don’t go for that these days. Usually it’s all about non disclosure agreements.”

“All the new spy movies and books like to say otherwise,” said Q, “But I guess it wouldn’t be interesting to have someone signing a NDA, before getting to the good stuff.”

“Yeah, that probably wouldn’t sell.”

“Do you want to know what would sell? Breakfast. Especially the ones served at Speedy’s cafe around the corner on Baker St.” 

The man hummed in agreement, “Sounds nice.”

“Ummm.”

“Didn’t plan for that answer?”

“Not really no,” Q replied shaking his head, “I actually didn’t plan for this much conversation.”

“Oh?”

“I was just after you’re name.”

“It’s Alec.”

Q extended his hand for Alec to shake. “Well, nice to meet you Alec. I’m Q.”

“Hugh?” tried Alec, not sure if he’d heard right. 

“No, Q. Like the letter,” sighed Q. 

He sometimes wished his nickname was Hugh. But his family had been going the letter route for generations. It was hard to come up with a new nickname for Theodore Sebastian after awhile. And by the time Q had come around, he’d been the 17th Theodore to be born. 

“It’s nice to officially meet you too, Q,” smiled Alec.

“Will you tell me why you hang out here so often and for so long at breakfast or is that an NDA thing since we’re not shooting each other.”

Alec laughed, “No need to wait. I was trying to work up the courage to ask you to breakfast...”


	24. Love, Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec send postcards to Tanner, until he gets one back.

Tanner could hardly be mad that he got no paperwork from Alec. He’d given up getting any of the Double-Os reports a long time ago. 

So when Alec dropped off a note for him one day on the way to Ms office, he was pleasantly surprised. 

Upon reading it, Tanner was confused. 

A chocolate for each x. 

What on earth could that mean?

He didn’t have to wait long because soon a parcel came containing a box of Hershey's Kisses and a postcard. 

Scrawled on the back in Alec’s hasty writing was just two words. 

Love, Always. 

Counting the x’s that came after, Tanner smiled and helped himself to the right amount of chocolate, before sticking the postcard up on the wall. 

And with that one card, a tradition was born. Every time Alec was away on a mission he’d send Tanner a card. Though sometimes Tanner was lucky enough to get more then one. 

Soon the wall started to filled up with pictures from all over the world. 

He enjoyed looking at all the different shapes and colours and pictures, knowing that if he flipped any of them over he’d be able to read the same two words from Alec. 

Sometimes the postcards appeared to have no message on them. But Tanner quickly solved that mystery by shining a UV light onto it. 

Other times the blank cards had to have another old school spy tricks applied to them. He always had fun working out which to use. 

Some had the message written in a different language. Tanner loved learning how to read each different one. 

Though Tanners favourite postcard had been framed and had pride of place on his desk.

The message on the back was a little different from the rest. It had been phrased like a question. 

And there was only one way Tanner could reply to that. 

A postcard was sent back. Two words on it, just like the rest. 

Always, love.


	25. Something Christmassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s their first Christmas together. Tanner and Mallory try to work out what gift to get the other.

Christmas was fast approaching, Gareth Mallory realised as he looked at the calendar in front of him. It was a week into December already and he hadn’t got presents for any body yet.

Eve Moneypenny was easy. And probably already covered. 

Gareth and Q had a deal going for a few years now, Gareth brought the heels and Q weaponised them. 

Eve ordered the shoes for Gareth now days. And considering how bad of a choice he made the first year, it probably was for the best. It turns out fluorescent yellow was not a good colour to choose. 

In Gareth’s opinion, Eve had pulled off the colour quite well. 

Regardless he knew that he’d be getting the bill for the heels in the next few days, if Eve hadn’t already nicked his bank account details. 

Q and his two Double-Os were easy too, now that he’d thought about it. More funds and approval for new gadgets was always appreciated. Plus explosives for the other two, didn’t go amiss.

Quickly Mallory signed a few forms and put them in envelopes. He’d get a bow or something to stick on them later. 

Now onto Tanner. 

Bill was the hard one. This was their first Christmas together and Mallory didn’t know what the other expected. 

Did he need to organise to do something Christmassy like go find a Christmas tree? He’d need to buy decorations too for that. Would they need to hang Christmas lights all over their flat, and stockings in front of the fire place too?

And the present! 

What should he get?

A book? A tie and some socks? Chocolate? A trip away?

Gareth got google up on his computer and started searching for gift guides. Hoping that something, anything would catch his eye. 

A similar kind of thing was happening a few offices over. 

Bill was close to tearing his hair out (or what little of it there was anyway). His friends gifts had been sorted, but Gareth... Gareth’s gift was the problematic one. 

Should he just stop looking at google and just invite Gareth to go to some Christmas markets? That way he’d be able to see what the other looked at.

But that maybe a bit obvious...

Still, it might be nice to go wonder around and get into a Christmassy mood.

Bill wondered if he should ask Q to borrow two of his ugly Christmas cardigans so he and Gareth could get a photo with Santa in them. 

Q probably wouldn’t appreciate being asked, he loved his cardigans.

What a dilemma this all was. 

Getting up, Bill headed to Gareth’s office. Only to find the other was almost at his. 

“So. Christmas.” 

“Yeah.” 

“What do you want to do?” Bill asked. 

“I always wanted to go to Norway and see the Northern Lights. Unless you want to experience a warm Christmas?” suggested Gareth. 

“We can go to somewhere warm next year. I’ll grab my laptop, we can go out for lunch and book our trip.”

Bill ducked back into his office to grab his jacket and laptop. After making sure Gareth was all wrapped up in his own jacket and scarf they headed out, with Bill slipping his hand into Gareth’s on the way.


	26. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop au.
> 
> Q finally clues on to the fact that James and Alec are interested in him with a little help from Tanner and Moneypenny.

**Moneypenny:** Your boys where in today. 

**Q:** My boys?

**Moneypenny:** Yeah, you know the two.

**Q:** Um no?

**Moneypenny:** Come on, Q.

**Q:** Eve, speak plainly please.

**Tanner:** She means the two good looking men who like to flirt with you.

**Q:** Still not ringing a bell...

**Tanner:** Double trouble.

**Q:** Ohhhh. Them. They don’t flirt!

**Moneypenny:** Oh? All the winking and bad pick up lines? 

**Tanner:** And them leaving you their numbers is just a weird coincidence? 

**Moneypenny:** Please tell me you’ve texted them back.

**Q:** I haven’t.

**Tanner:** Q!

**Q:** Tanner!

**Tanner:** Look if you don’t want to date them then that’s fine. Just tell them to back off, next time they're in. Or we can for you.

**Q:** Yeah, I know. But I wouldn’t mind... you sure they’re into me? I mean they’re them and I’m well me.

**Moneypenny:** They are, Q. Trust us.

**Tanner:** You know they only order ridiculous drinks when you’re in?

**Q:** Really? Why would they do that?

**Tanner:** Considering you’re the one they’re trying to get the attention of...

**Moneypenny:** Come on, Q. Here’s their numbers. Please just text them!

**Tanner:** We’ll be able to call you guys the triple threat!

**Q:** Ok. You and your silly nicknames need to stop. 

**Tanner:** Hey, you’re the one who called them double trouble in the first place...

**Q:** So I should just text them...?

**Moneypenny:** Yes!

**Q:** What should I say?

**Tanner:** You are the same as how I like my tea - hot, tall and strong.

**Moneypenny:** We should get some coffee sometime. Because I’m liking you a latte. 

**Q:**...You two are no help whatsoever. I’m not using coffee or tea pickup lines! Besides haven’t they used those two?

**Tanner:** Umm. No, I don’t think so. 

**Moneypenny:** Come on, Q. I think they’d appreciate them. 

**Q:** Fine. Sending now... If this blows up in my face, I’m blaming you two! ... Shit. They’ve texted me back already! 

**Tanner:** Ooh look, Eve, it’s a good reply too. 

**Moneypenny:** See, they do like you!

**Q:** Can I have my phone back please? I apparently have a date to organise.


	27. You Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad pickup lines and the time they worked for Q.
> 
> “You matter. Unless you multiply yourself by the speed of light squared. Then you energy.”

R and Q had a thing where’d they send each other videos of themselves saying whatever ridiculous pickup line James Bond has used during their time monitoring his missions. 

It was always good to have a laugh at their attempts. Plus it made the handover a little more interesting, with each scoring the video and providing a little critique of it. 

“You matter. Unless you multiply yourself by the speed of light squared. Then you energy.” 

After pressing send, Q set the phone down and returned to wrapping up the days work. R would be in fairly soon to take over the comms for the night. 

And he couldn’t wait for his review, hoping for a good one. He had tried to up the suaveness of it and really inject all the carisma he could. Fingers crossed, because Q really needed to level the score board. R had 58 points to his 42.

“I thought Bond was the one who had bad pickup lines.”

Spinning around in his chair, Q stared at Tanner. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I keep this,” Tanner continued, holding up his phone with Q’s video on it, “Tell me did it work for him?”

“Not that I recall,” swallowed Q. 

How embarrassing to be the Quartermaster of Mi6 and accidentally sending a text to the wrong person. Oh well, there wasn’t much he could do about it. There could be worse people to send it to.

Actually not really, Q thought, considering he had a crush on the man. 

“You know what, I think it may have worked for you. Fancy getting a drink once you’re done here?”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah. Why not?” shrugged Tanner.

“Q would love to take you up on your offer,” R said as she waltzed into the room, “May I suggest Amber Bar and Grill? It is such a cute place and has a very romantic atmosphere.”

“R!” growled Q. 

He was so going to get her back for this!

“That sounds like the perfect spot. Shall we, Q?” Tanner held out his arm, and winked. 

Actually, Q might let R off the hook this one time. He probably would’ve high tailed out of the situation if she hadn’t helped him score the date.

As he linked his arm with Tanners, he sent the video off to the right person. 

Rs laughter followed the pair as they left.


	28. Welly Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic. Based on ‘Welly Boots’ by The Amazing Devil.
> 
> Alec fighting his demons and James helping him.

What’s it like they ask?

A storm. Rolling thunder and swirling snow.

What do you do they ask?

I head on out, I say. And march into the midst of things. Because what else is there to do?

If you have to fight the ghosts in your head you may as well do it face on. No use letting them creep up on you.

I should be strong enough to deal with this on my own.

But I’m not.

It’s too much to ask of one person, you know. To be there for storms like this one.

This storm is raging on and on and on.

It isn’t fair. Why does he have to go and leave me on my own?

Then again when is life fair?

When it starts to get too cold, he’ll find me.

He comes out with his scarlet welly boots on. And he’ll wrap his scarf around me, reminding me that he is there.

I can feel his hands upon my back, drawing me close.

He’ll remind me of warmer times. Times on spent on the coast. Getting drunk, singing on roof tops.

He’ll say he’s proud of me. That I’m stronger then I think. And he loves me unconditionally.

He tells tales of all the monsters that I’ve slayed. Whilst there’s some he’s helped with, there are many I’ve conquered all on my own.

Still there’s darkness all around.

I’m scared.

But he is my light. And as he grips my hand tight, his smile shines just like the sun.

Slowly I start to believe him and the things he tells me.

I am strong.

I’ve got this.

Together we’ll get through anything.

We’ve got each others back.

And if I forget all this again, he’ll be there to remind me.


	29. James’s Minions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond. 007. The first (and probably only) agent ever to have a entire department dedicated to them.

James Bond. 007. The first (and probably only) agent ever to have a entire department dedicated to them. 

It all started when Q assigned a minion to the task of stock piling all the basics of James’s kit (gun, radio, etc.) 

The poor minion was over worked and couldn’t keep up with the high demand. So they requested they be given a few more minions to help out. 

Grumbles where made about setting a new department up. Apparently there was a lot of hoops to jump through. 

The minion put a stop to all that when they suggested this new department would take care of all the set up work. As well as any and all paper work Bond generated. 

In the end a department was born. One that rivalled Q-Branch. One solely for James. 

It catered to all his needs. All missions where run through this department. All gadgets and cars and other such things were sorted too. 

Q was just glad he didn’t have to deal with any foreign governments anymore when James somehow destroyed apart of a city. It did also free up a lot of his budget. Much to his minions happiness because they got more finance on their projects. 

Rivalry grew between the two departments. Both wanted to be called minions but didn’t want the other departments workers to have the nickname. 

It got so bad that each implemented a dress code (mustard coloured cardigan for Q-Branch and black suits for J-Branch).

Secret agents from each tried to infiltrate and get info on the other branch. These agents also tried to sway the opinion on the minion nickname business. Bribes where made - tea, coffee and explosives made excellent trades.

If anyone was caught fraternising with ‘the enemy’ and there was a punishment. (Usually it was just buying takeout or something like that for the whole branch.)

That was until James and Q where spotted having dinner together. 

Both sets of minions were torn between being happy with their boss or mad at them. 

After awhile of seeing the two happy together, both branches decided to call off their feud. Both deciding that as long as you got the department right when referring to a particular minion (or group of minions) then it’d be good enough. 

The dress code still stood as a helpful way to indicate that. (Though secret agent trades and bribes still happened. It was a fun way to get some good stuff.)


	30. Play Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory is known by most as a stickler for the rules. James has heard otherwise and has decided to see if he can somehow get Mallory to break the rules.
> 
> Things go a bit sideways when he does...

Gareth Mallory was a stickler for the rules. Or that was the facade he liked to put forth. Not many people knew of him any other way. 

Tanner and Q obviously did since he’d helped them get Bond and the previous M to Skyfall. Though they hadn’t seen that side since and weren’t willing to tempt fate again unless they really needed to do so. 

Upon learning of the unexpected help he’d received, James made it his mission to draw out Mallorys rule breaking side.

He chose his mission debriefings with Mallory to start playing games of chess. Hoping that he’d get some sort of inkling of how he could succeed at his mission.

“Another game?”

“Is there something you want Bond? Or did I somehow forget about a debriefing?” Mallory inquired as he set about putting his work away for the evening. 

“No, just felt like playing. It’s been a long week.”

Mallory snorted, “Really? Someone sounds upset that he had a weeks downtime.”

James just shrugged and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Dumping out the pieces he started to set up the board. 

“I thought I was always the dark pieces?”

Once he made his opening move, James glanced up. 

“You cheat.”

“I do not!” scoffed Mallory, making his move, “I just don’t play nice.”

“I knew it. Tanner and Q were right!” James grinned. 

“Oh?”

“You’re a rule breaker. Simple as that.”

Mallory sat back and crossed his arms, “And what are you going to do with that information now you have it?”

James took one of Mallorys pieces off the table, and thought for a second.

“Loose the tie,” he said finally, seeing if the other would take the bait. It wasn’t his original plan but if he had the chance to do this, why not take it.

“So it’s that kind of game now is it?” Mallory paused, “Fine. You owe me two things then, by the looks of things. Three when I do this.”

As he loosened his tie, Mallory moved one of his horses to where one of James’s bishops was and added it to the pile. 

Grumbling jokingly James took his own tie off and then both cuff links. 

“One more thing. The cuff links count as one thing.”

“Not when I’m playing.”

“It is when I am.”

“Well, what are you going to do about it then?” 

There was a pause whilst they played a few more moves. James managed not to loose any pieces but Mallory lost a pawn and a rook, resulting in his own cuff links being taken off. 

“Careful, you may just realise you’ve bitten off more then you can chew,” Mallory finally said as he rolled up his sleeves. 

“I’ll have you know I’m up for anything,” James lent forward, “And I am more then capable of most things, I’m sure you’ve heard.”

“Indeed I have. But you don’t know me as mine don’t kiss and tell.”

“Then let me in on the secret.”

“Alright,” said Mallory standing up, “Get up. I want to see you.”

“Bossy,” muttered James, but did as he was told. 

“If you want to be bossy too then let me know, and we’ll work it out... Vanilla also works for me. But if I had the choice...” 

James straightened, “No, this works for me too... Sir.”

Mallory smiled as he walked around the desk, “Good. Now what should I do with you first?”


End file.
